Пролог
thumb|330px|Вы готовы узнать ВСЁ? Пролог (англ. Intro) — предварительный период в истории главного героя. Состоит из перемежающихся фрагментов похода главного героя от его дома к предстоящему месту работы и текстовых вставок флешбэка (Flashback) – предыстории Генри и его жены Джулии. Некоторые англоязычные авторы называют эту часть День 0 (Day 0) в связи с возможностью протагониста ознакомиться в текущем времени с близлежащей территорией, а также предварительным диалогом главных героев ещё накануне первого дня. Обратите внимание! Для полноты восприятия сюжетной линии и всех её комбинаций, рекомендуется прежде всего ознакомиться с изначальными основами её строения. Хронология Флешбэк. Вставка 1 — ВСТРЕЧА В БАРЕ Фрагмент 1 апреля 1989 Генри спускается в лифте. Выходя, он хватает с пола походный рюкзак. Судя по количеству парковочных мест на подземном этаже, в его доме не больше десятка квартир. Вокруг всё идеально чисто, мусор валяется лишь возле урны. У него удобный оранжевый грузовичок на два места. Он небрежно кидает рюкзак в багажник и садится в авто. Флешбэк. Вставка 2 — СОБАКА/ДЕТИ Фрагмент 2 Генри прибывает к началу Тропы Торофэр. Там есть удобная парковка, где он может оставить свой транспорт. Сейчас главное – осмотреться. На указателе – экстремальный уровень жары, значит, работы будет много. Ему следует изучить стенд объявлений, где висит подробная топографическая карта его участка Две Тропы, который принадлежит огромному региону Торофэр, включающему в себя как минимум 9 участков, если судить по легенде. Также в легенде интересны и другие обозначения и надписи. К тому же, на стенде ещё приклеены несколько листовок, которые заботливо предупреждают об опасностях, подстерегающих здесь как туристов, так и работников Лесной Службы. Внимательно всё изучив, можно снова отправляться в путь. Теперь уже – в пеший. Флешбэк. Вставка 3 — ПОПОЙКА/РИСУНОК Фрагмент 3 Поход Генри продолжается. Он спрыгивает с трёхметровых уступов, осторожно обходит торчащие сухие ветки упавших деревьев, с лихостью перескакивает через лежащие поперёк тропы брёвна... Изучает указатели, рассказывающие, как далеко его новое место работы – дозорная вышка Две Тропы. И о, эти великолепные закаты! До вышки осталось ещё 8 миль (~13 км). Флешбэк. Вставка 4 — РЕАЛИИ/"ЭПИЗОД" Фрагмент 4 с 29 на 30 апреля 1989 Генри отлично расположился на привале. В его рюкзаке было всё необходимое: походный светильник, походная горелка, кастрюлька, тарелка, ложка... И, конечно, дневник Джулии, который стóит полистать, чтобы не забывать о ней. Ой, это кто?? Ааааа, это же Генри собственной персоной, он "резвится" в костюме новорождённого в той роли, которую он себе тогда выбрал. Флешбэк. Вставка 5 — БОЛЕЗНЬ ПРОГРЕССИРУЕТ Фрагмент 5 апреля 1989 Второй день похода. Усталость даёт о себе знать, однако красóты дикого леса заставляют об этом забыть. Осторожно, расселина – аккуратно следует перебраться по мостику-бревну. Идём дальше... Ну надо же – какой красавец-олень! Это вапити, благородное животное. Жаль, что он так быстро ретировался. Флешбэк. Вставка 6 — ПРИНЯТИЕ РЕШЕНИЯ Фрагмент 6 с 30 апреля на 1 мая 1989 4 и 5 утра < ВЗОЙТИ НА ВЫШКУ > Вот, наконец, Генри и добрался. Он раздвигает последние ветви кустов и... видит высокую вышку в свете полной луны. Конечно, самое естественное – это на неё взойти. Однако можно не спешить и побродить по окрестностям. Да, дикий лес – не самое лучшее место для ночных прогулок, но что этому мешает?.. Вдоволь нагулявшись, или сразу, Генри, наконец, "пересчитывает" сотню ступеней вверх и может насладиться ночным очарованием с высоты. Вдалеке – в горах и повыше – виднеется ещё одна вышка. < ВКЛЮЧИТЬ СВЕТ > Окна по кругу заколочены, но дверь не заперта. Генри открывает её и, осмотрев комнату, может включить свет, нажав кнопку генератора. Через несколько секунд его поприветствует другая вышка. ---- < СВЯЗАТЬСЯ С БОССОМ ПО РАЦИИ > Делайла, босс Генри, находящаяся, видимо, на той далёкой вышке, хочет, чтобы новый работник ей ответил. Оказывается, его вышка называется Две Тропы, а её – Торофэр. И она потребует ответа, даже если вырубить свет (обычным выключателем). Разговор получится коротким, но насыщенным. Видимо, босс всю ночь его ожидала. И вот ей не терпится узнать, чтó с ним не так. Ведь обычно люди не устраиваются на такую работу, если их всё в жизни устраивает. Обменявшись взаимными шуточками по поводу того, ктó здесь и зачем, Генри таки требует, чтобы его оставили в покое, потому что двухдневный поход дался нелегко "изнеженному" городскому жителю. Спокойной ночи! Добро пожаловать на работу... ---- Примечание. О датах в процессе похода Генри можно судить из первого листа его дневника. Интересные факты * При выходе из лифта, в куче мусора можно заметить смятую [[Пивная банка|банку пива Red Eagle]] (которое в дальнейшем пили подростки), разлитое в Вайоминге (как написано на банке). Генри живёт в Боулдере, Колорадо. Кто-то, живущий в том же здании, что и Генри, любит пиво из Вайоминга. * Возле переднего бампера грузовичка лежит жёлтая кепка с надписью CODY – WYOMING. По сюжету, это ближайший населённый пункт к месту действия, а также место, где работает подруга Делайлы Пэтти (Patty). (По словам главных разработчиков, её вставили в игру дизайнеры в виде сюрприза для креативного директора, который потерял похожую во время создания продукта. — Orig.: It was inserted into the game by the designers as a surprise for the creative director who lost a similar hat during production.) Кепку можно надеть сразу же. * Если, не заходя на вышку, Генри пойдёт назад по тропе Торофэр (Thorofare Trail), то он наткнётся на непреодолимый оползень с мыслью: "Что за… Я только что там прошёл." ("What the... I just hiked through here."). ---- * Не стоит спешить заходить на вышку. Территория, доступная для главного героя даже в этот момент, довольно огромна. И у Генри есть с собой карта и компас. Правда, нет фонарика, и карта подчас находится в темноте; однако во многих местах она будет освещена луной. Генри пришёл сюда не только выполнять задания, а и наслаждаться пребыванием за городом: побродив вокруг, он может слышать завывание ветра, стрекот сверчков и треск деревьев; он может обнаружить разные особенности своей будущей подконтрольной территории, при этом некоторые будут сразу отмечены на легенде его карты. У подножия холма в западной части Генри может услышать колокольчики, а в южной – насладиться видом и "песней" небольшого речного порога. Также он может найти два закрытых деревянных ящика, уличный туалет и непонятную фигурку, к нему прислонённую. Генератор почему-то работает, – значит, его ждали, значит, пора подниматься и включать свет... Категория:Дни